


roasted coffee beans

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora AU Mania Week 2019 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Tumblr: Glimadora Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora AU Mania Week 2019: Day 3: Coffee ShopAdora always get her coffee at Bright Moon’s Brew.





	roasted coffee beans

There were a few things in the world that was better than the scent of roasted coffee beans and warm lattes made by baristas, along with the cozy atmosphere of a local coffee shop. That’s the way Adora saw it.

She herself worked at a coffee shop, The Horde’s Coffee, and it did have a relaxing atmosphere, but it was a chain company, and a lot of charm was lost because of the premise things and the always crowded hours. That’s why she always bought her coffee from another place whenever she was off work, Bright Moon’s Brew being her favorite shop. It was tiny, local and had the best atmosphere there ever was. The roasted beans smelled delicious and instead of fake book shelves, there were real books, which made the place so charming.

And the actual coffee was delicious, way better than the coffee at her job. And instead of the constantly loud shop, this shop was peaceful and had just a few customers sitting at tables. Adora could definitely spend her entire life here, especially those days a certain pink haired lady was working. Like right now.

Her name was Glimmer, Adora had learned, and she was the most adorable person she had ever met. Her smile, the way she spoke, it had caught Adora under a spell, she just had to come here as often as she could, always hoping that her favorite barista was working, like today.

She wanted to ask her out, but was too afraid. But, right now, buying a coffee and exchanging a few words could be enough.

Since there was no line, Adora walked up, and Glimmer smiled at her.

“Hey, I remember you, Adora was it?” she began. “Do you want the usual?”

She remembered her.

She actually remembered her.

Adora felt her cheeks flush before nodding.

“That would be nice, thank you.”

“You know, I’m about to get my break, mind if I make one for me as well and maybe, sit down and talk for a bit?”

“I’d love too.”


End file.
